


Hello From The Other Side

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Horror, Lore - Freeform, Spirit Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: They each had their reasons for doing this job, Claire is glad her companions don't ask her why she does.
Kudos: 1





	Hello From The Other Side

The others hated using the spirit box. The never ending static irritated them, drowned out the sounds of activity around them. They hated the answers more, the crackly, distorted voice that answered them. The disturbing sound of an even more disturbed individual returned from the beyond with the sole purpose to hurt and to hunt.

Claire could never hate the spirit box. The spirit box was her job, always had been and always would be. She was connected to it in a way that her companions would never understand. Fortunately they never questioned it. They never wanted to sit alone with the lights out and attempt to commune with the departed. They felt more exposed that way. Like a bigger target for the spirits wrath. That fear didn't affect Claire. The static was a comforting presence in an otherwise uncomfortable situation. 

Her team didn't speak much of their past, and for that she was glad, because she doubted that they got into this line of work for the same reasons she did.

Unlike most people, who only began experiencing the paranormal recently, Claire was a bit more experienced. It began in her childhood, when her parents moved from a tiny apartment in the city to a small split level home in the suburbs. Of course moving had come with some adjustments. As a ten year old she moved away from all her friends, left behind her teacher, all the friendly neighbors that distracted her when mom and dad worked late and relied on them as babysitters. It was an even bigger adjustment when her baby brother was born just later that year.

Of course her parents had thought nothing of it when she would grab the radio from the kitchen counter and lock herself away in her room. What child wanted to hear the incessant wailing of a fussy infant? They even brushed off the whispers they heard from the other side of her doorway, as the harmless conversation of an imaginary friend. Yet over time they became more concerned. There formerly cheerful daughter had become withdrawn, spending all her time in the shadows, her questions more concerning. What began with "where are you?" and "how old are you?" had slowly morphed into "Why do you want to hurt them?" and "I wish he'd be quiet too." 

Of course the therapist made recommendations, suggested they take away her radio friend and have her focus instead on fostering new friendships with real children. It didn't work as expected. True, the other kids had been friendly and fun, and if she had her way she would have replaced her radio friend in a heartbeat but her radio friend lashed out in anger at the change.

One night spent away from her static filled corner had the creature trash her room, photo frames torn from walls, lights shattered, every page of her diary scrawled on with violent threats and scattered throughout the house. Of course her parents had thought she had done it, and nothing she said could change their minds. In an attempt to protect their youngest, and get their daughter help they sent her away to a special hospital. 

Now of course Claire could understand, hindsight is 20/20 after all, and all this happened before the reckoning. Before demons, spirits, and onis had entered the public eye. At that point though, she couldn't understand. Another new place, full of even stranger people, everyone trying to help her accept that the voice that answered her in the radio was her own. They didn't understand, they were liars, and yet they claimed she was the sick one.

Week after weeks, things got worse. The doctors continued to pester her about her feelings, and she eventually began to agree with them. There was no use fighting them, they didn't understand, they didn't hear the things she had heard. She wondered about her mom, and her dad, and noisy baby Devon but the staff wouldn't tell her anything beyond the fact that they were not here to visit today. They never visited. Her parents used to come when she was first dropped off, her father every day after work, but that had abruptly ended just three or so weeks in. 

She had been in the hospital for seven months before she got a new doctor. Her name had been Rhonda, and she was much nicer than her former doctor. Didn't immediately call her a liar the second she didn't believe something and instead would listen to everything she had to say. The new doctor even provided her with her own journal to write in, and checked over her entries with her without questioning everything on the page. After a few weeks she even got her a radio, just like the one at home. She had insisted Claire try it out and see what she heard. 

The gentle crackle of static was welcome. It was familiar and kind in an unkind unfamiliar place. She knew she had smiled when the doctor had frozen in her seat and asked what she heard. 

"Nothing" Claire had answered, placing the radio down on the table, still buzzing away in a distracting manner. The doctor smiled back at her then.

"You know, I think maybe listening to the radio would be good for you, would you like to take it to your room? You could listen to music before you go to bed." She added kindly, gesturing to the small device. Claire didn't need the prodding, having that sound back was better than any music.

She waited days before trying anything, days of the classic rock her mother used to blast in the car on their way back from school. But of course she had to try. She had turned the lights down low, and dialed the volume as low as she could before asking just one question. "Where are you?"

"Here"

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there so little lore for this game? Like I don't even see names for the character models! I want the lore. Since it doesn't exist I'm making my own.


End file.
